thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Agnes
Agnes together with her husband Cumin, is an Innkeeper in Celum. Their inn is known as the Frenzied Hare and was languishing prior to Erin's arrival. Appearance Agnes is an older woman in her mid-thirties. She has a friendly demeanor, although she looked harried when her husband was ill. The first time she met Erin, her apron was slightly smutched. Personality She is cheerful, friendly and nice. Only people who have to deal with her a lot find out that she can behave in slightly annoying wayChapter 3.30. Erin had some trouble to come to grips with Agnes being not like her, but an ordinary and ultimately selfish person.Chapter 4.11 Background Agnes started her career first as a Tailor, until she married her husband, Jerom RonaldChapter 3.03 Cumin. Ryoka stayed at her inn, but not for long, when she first arrived in Innworld, as she didn't like Agnes. Chronology Two weeks before Erin met Agnes for the first time, Cumin fell ill and Agnes had to hold his inn together. She had the friendly personality for that, but her bad cooking drove away customers, since she didn't have Cumin's Innkeeper Skills.Chapter 2.47 Erin, after having arrived in Celum, decided that she liked Agnes and stayed at her inn. Right after testing the first meal, she started to take over Agnes' duties as cook and innkeeper, serving delicious food she produced with her Cooking. When protecting the two barmaids, Safry and Maran, from sexual harrassment, she started a bar fight, which was then broke up by Wesle.Chapter 2.48 Erin and Agnes decided to split up the profits they made together, but Ryoka suspected that Agnes still profited from this deal a lot more than Erin,Chapter 3.03 since Erin quadrupled the business profits. Agnes tried to help Erin to find another career for Jasi, but she quickly ran out of ideas and Erin suspected she didn't actually want to help. Erin then decided to organize a troup of Actors, the Players of Celum, who first performed in Agnes' Frenzied Hare. This wild success was another huge boost for Agnes' business. Eventually, Erin left CelumChapter 3.25 and went back towards Liscor, but even while her magical door was on the way she still ran the Frenzied Hare for AgnesChapter 3.32. Afterwards, Agnes took holidays and spent a lot of the coin Erin had helped her to get.Chapter 3.39 As a favor for Erin, Agnes participated in the relief mission to Esthelm.Chapter 3.34 On a visit to Celum, Erin went to Agnes for advice on hiring help, but ended up with her employees Maran and Safry who badmouthed their current employer and volunteered to work at her Wandering Inn. The two maids quit with AgnesChapter 4.12 which permanently soured Erin's relations with herChapter 4.18, especially since the whole deal didn't work out either.Chapter 4.15 L After her complaint with the Bar Association of Celum failed, Agnes spread bad news about Erin's Inn, but Drassi eventually corrected that.Chapter 5.41 In Barkeep and Innkeeper circles however, news about their falling out even reached Pallass.Chapter 6.10 At least, her husband is back on his feet again.Chapter 6.18 H Powers and Abilities Classes/Levels: * Innkeeper Lv. 18 * Tailor Lv. ? Skills: Trivia * Agnes sometimes drinks together with her husband when there is a slow lunchtime.Chapter 3.15 Quotes * (To Ryoka) “If it isn’t a City Runner! Miss Griffin, isn’t it? Do come in, please!” * (To Erin) “Someone as young as you? Bless my heart, that’s quite an achievement! No wonder you’re friends with Miss Griffin, Miss Erin was it?” References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Innkeepers Category:Celum Category:Tailors